Wicked Awakening
by sky is the limet
Summary: Willow finds she is a charmed witch after finding some spell books in the attic of her house. Now she has to balance school and witch duties.


_**Wicked Awakening**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, or Charmed They are respectively owned by there own people.**_

 _ **Summary: Just before the episode The Witch Willow Learns she is a charmed witch after finding a books of shadows among now Willow got to learn how to balance her studies and her new magical heritage.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

It was a normal day for Sunnydale, California. A medium sized town in southern California. The town had such a wonderful history. But Sunnydale has a terrible secret it was a hellmouth a convergence of many hell dimensions emanating from a single point.

For those of you who don't know a hellmouth is a type of nexus that draws forth dark energies and draws a lot of Vampire's and Lower level demons that pray on the residents of the town. The hellmouth also has a Ruler a vampire called The Master. The master is an ancient Vampire said to be turned by the Old ones a group of Ancient Demons.

Luckly the hellmouth is guarded by a warrior. She alone battles the Vampires and Demons She is known as the Slayer. See to most the slayer is to fight the battle of god verses evil alone however the current Slayer a girl by then name of Buffy Summers a sixteen-year-old teenager that possessed short blond hair light blue eyes and an impeccable fashion sense.

See Buff doesn't fight the demons alone she's got a support system. The first support is her watcher Giles a middle aged old man that trains the slayer and watches over her till her dying breath. The Second Is Alexander/Xander Harris a sixteen-year-old boy with messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He also possesses a kind of crush on the Slayer. Xander is a slacker in a way but he relieves good old stress with a well-timed joke. Xander stands at an even 5'11

However, our story doesn't have much to do with the slayer but rather another one of her allies. A sixteen-year-old Girl by the name of Willow Rosenburg. Willow is a girl with straight red hair gentle hazel eyes. She stood at a good 5'6 to 5'7. Willow is smart and in all advanced classes in high school. But her family history is unknown to her. She only knows her mother father and parental side of the family her maternal side is completely unknown to her till Know.

 _ **Chapter one: The Awakening**_

 _ **Location: Sunnydale Revello Drive August 19, 2017**_

We start at three in the afternoon we see Willow walking down the street with her friends Buffy Summers and Xander Harris.

"I can't believe we had a pop quiz today in Biology today. I think I bombed the test." Said Xander as he walked down the street with his girls.

"Tell me about it. I didn't even know most of the answers cause I forgot to study last night cause of my sweep around town for any vampires. Didn't see any though I crashed when I got home." Said Buffy

"The test wasn't that hard you just had to know about type of cells and what they do in the body." Willow said as she adjusted her school bag that was currently over her shoulder.

"So, girls what are your plans this weekend?" Xander asked.

"I'm going to visit my dad this weekend." Buffy said with a look of excitement.

"I have to clean the house and the attic this weekend I'm excited I haven't been to the attic in years mom banned me the last time because I broke an antique that was from my dad's side of the family. I felt so bad. But I can't wait to see all the stuff up there again." Willow said as she talked fast.

"Well damn, Willow I can't wait to see what you find your family collects a lot of stuff I remember when we were younger, and we played with lots of stuff your parents collected. I wish I could join you, but I have to work at my uncle Rory's Shop for the weekend." Xander said.

"Still saving up for your road trip you and Jessie planed?" Willow asked.

Buffy tilt her head and mouthed the word road trip.

Xander saw this and told Buffy about how when they were younger about the Road trip he and Jessie wanted to take to see the all the parts of the USA.

"Oh, Well good luck with that Xander." Buffy said as they approached her house.

"Thanks, Buffy it means a lot to me." Xander said.

"Do you guys want to come in for a while I don't leave for until five, so I got two hours to kill?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, I got time to kill. /No, I have to clean so and it will take a few days to clean." Xander and Willow said at the same time.

'Okay see you, Willow." Xander and Buffy said as They walked in Buffy's house.

Willow walked proceeded to walk five blocks to her home.

 _ **Later That night**_

 _ **Location: Rosenburg household**_

 _ **Time: 11:46 PM**_

Willow had just finished cleaning doing the dishes, and cleaning both the kitchen, living room and Her room.

'What to do, should I get started on the Attic or get to it tomorrow?" Willow thought before deciding to do some of the attic. Willow walked up the stairs to her family's attic.

The Attic was spacious tons of boxes and a chest old furniture. (It looks exactly like the Charmed ones attic).

Willow started going through boxes finding various things as time passed some of her old things old clothes, a broken Game Cube, old sun glasses and some extremely old journals that looked interesting.

It was a little after one that willow retired to her room.

Willow picked up one of the journals and opened to a random Page and read.

 **Hello Descendent ,**

 **My name is Pandora Russell, if you found this book you just uncovered our family secret. You, my young relative are a witch and before you stop and think magic doesn't exist let me explain this to you.**

 **You see you found a collective of journals written by me and the few other witches in the family. These journals contain spells and the like plus a few other stuff. If you haven't seen magic then you must be one of the children in the family with their powers bound. Which could be vary likely cause some witches have dangerous powers.**

Willow had her jaw on the ground she read that. Her mind was swirling with though so many emotions the main one was denial which shifted to rage at why her parents would do this to her. Then she relaxed and continued to read.

 **Our family history dates back in Salem during the witch trials you see our ancestor was born to a pagan woman by the name of Charlotte she was a practitioner who believed and participated in magic rituals by drawing magic from gods and other creatures she later gave birth to our ancestor Melinda who was born a witch. Melinda possessed three power's the ability to Move things with her mind, stop time, and see the future. You see Melinda was later burned at the stake where she said Her line of witches would continue to get stronger and stronger cultivating in the arrival of three sister witches known as the Charmed One's.**

 **As the centuries passed every girl was a witch some boys where too. The witches of our family always had at least one of the three powers possessed by Melinda or an extension of one of them. Though there where a few times when a family member was born with another power like me and my cousin Phoenix I possessed Pyrokinesis and Phoenix possessed Cryokinesis.**

 **Many centuries later I was born to my parents Agnes and Gordon Russell on July 2** **nd** **, 1894. I was there only child because they had me late in life. I was a Fortune I later died on February 17** **th** **, 1924 killed by my cousins for being evil in their eyes which was true I dated a warlock by the name of Anton had a kid with him to I named her Passion Melody Russell, but my daughter was raised by a cousin on my father's side of the family in a town in west Virginia.**

Willow stopped reading why did her mom and dad have these books could it be true? was she as witch? She had so many questions like who bound her powers? and why?

 **To start let me explain something to you. There are several types of the same creature's out their witches are no different there are Practitioners who summon their magic by borrowing it from a god, goddess or demon. This type of witch is easily corrupted by moving to fast in the craft. Then there are the Servant witch's slaves to nature using too much power these witches can die if they channel to much. Finally, there is Charmed witches. Witches born with a piece of the All a mythical presence that grants them a variety of powers this is the type of witch you are.**

 **Now let's get down to the basics Every witch has basic three powers those are Spell crafting an ability to create spells by rhyming or reading of foreign dead languages, scrying to locate and object or a person though a map and crystal, and potion creation the use of herbs and animal parts to create a potion to a variety of effects.**

 **Now each witch has a personal power that can grow to include new powers as you grow older. I once knew a witch that could levitate and it grew to full on flight she flew to Canada and back in a matter of minutes. Now as a descendent of Melinda Warren you have a high possibility of possessing one of her three powers.**

 **The first is Telekinesis the art of moving things with your mind. Now it is normally channeled though the hands but there have been some instances where it was channeled though the eyes. Now this power has two stages basic telekinesis moving small things and some people with the power of your mind and Advanced telekinesis which could destroy a room with in a matter of seconds if not channeled properly. This power can be channeled to increase your strength**

 **The Second power is a molecular immobilization freezes people in their place for a few minutes. Now this power is a rare one mainly because there are a variety of other molecule-based powers that could develop like molecular combustion which speeds up the molecules till it explodes. Molecular Acceleration which basically slowly speeds up the molecules to the point it ignites or melts.**

 **The Third power is premonition the power to see the future and rare instances the past. This power is highly sought after in most demonic circles and many demons have killed witches for this power. I would recommend taking fighting classes, so you can properly defend yourself.**

 **Now lets get you powers unlocked shall we Recite this spell and you powers will unlock. Please note that it will take a few hours for your powers to come out**

 _All mighty ancestor hears my plea,_

 _Return my Power's to me,_

 _What once was gone retune to me_

 _With the blessing of my family_

Willow recited the spell quietly to herself she repeated it several times on the third repeat her room started to shake and a purple light shined down from the top of the ceiling as a lavender orb of light appeared and quickly slammed in to her chest.

Willow suddenly felt very tired as she blacked out.

 _ **Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
